Beyond the Fate
Beyond the Fate is an Action Adventure Platformer by In-Verse, it is a Spin-off starring Emily Fontaine from The Adventures of Vanessa series. Based in an Early 2009 novel written by the staff, eventually made in 2010. Story Summary Second half of 2009, Winter break started and everyone goes to different ways. Emily Fontaine starts her sudden change in her road for being the Kaiser, starting with the intense training at age 19 in the United Nation Guardians as an Agent during the break. Because she wants to beat Vanessa Luxaloss in everything, starting with the sudden change of eye color indicating that the Kaiser bloodline chose her instead of her father. Her first Investigation is the controversial Farheim vs. Aslada conflict, and who caused it wasn't a casual thing but a person. Characters Playable * Emily Fontaine: The Protagonist, new recruit of the Guardians of United Nations. Changed from a sweet girl to a serious and calculating person. * Collin Hartz: Emily's close friend, a white haired man who loves jewels and money, greedy and loves adorable things but has good intentions and is part of the Guardians aseans to either end or get what he desires. * Ashley Vincent: An gynoid originally created to be Einsteintin's daughter substitute, later betrays him and joins Collin and Emily. Enemies * Oswald Neal: The Police Commissioner of Farheim and Einsteintin's ally. He participated of the Farheim-Aslada conflict. * Brian Bryant: A Teacher who is in fact, Oswald's right-hand man. * Clyde and Alden: Bodyguards. Guards of United Nations * Lucas O'Bryne: The Commander of the organization. * Jake O'Bryne: A General, Lucas' son. * Joey Brass: Colonel of the organization. * Brandon Westwood: A Captain. * Alice Browne: A Scientist of the Facility. Grand House * Robert Kane Stewart: The President of Farheim, he pleads for his daughter. * Maura Stewart: The President's daughter and Emily's childhood friend. She was abducted by the Villains. * President's Secretary. Emily's Family * William "Billy" Fontaine: Emily and Amy's dad, at first disliked the idea of her daughter being a Kaiser for the dangers, but later abandons these ideals to favor his daughter's future. * Saya Sunrise-Fontaine: Emily and Amy's mom, She's a pacifist and violence-hater, she's happy and nice with her family and tries to avoid fights in general. * Amy Fontaine: Emily's younger sister, who prefers to live the life rather than taking responsibilities, her personality is the exact opposite of Emily's. * Arthur Sunrise: Emily and Amy's older cousin and Tatiane's brother, very serious and hotheaded, he has lightning powers and is a Senior in the Academy. * Tatiane Sunrise: Emily and Amy's younger cousin and Arthur's sister, she's nine years old and is down-to-earth in personality. * Frederick Sunrise: Saya's Brother and Billy's brother in law, making him Emily and Amy's uncle and the father of Arthur and Tatiane, he's a P.E. Teacher in the university. * Alia Storm-Sunrise: Frederick's wife and mother of Arthur and Tatiane, has big sense of duty in all areas, she was a model in her early teens. Trivia * This game is set after The Adventures of Vanessa 3: Darkness and Light and before The Adventures of Vanessa 4: Travelers of Destiny. * This is the second game in which stars another character aside of Vanessa, the first one was Mark in The Adventures of Vanessa 5: The Iron King, Emily herself will later co-star Vanessa in Advent. * This is the game in which Emily introduces herself in the "edgy" culture. More than hardware, leather, and rugged boots. It's about creating unexpected outfit combinations. * The Kaiser refers the strongest Wizard in the Fontaine Family. And the protagonist happen to be a girl and the 100th successor after her grandfather. * It uses the same engine as Soul of Hunter: Dream Revolution. Category:Action games Category:2010 video games Category:Adventure games Category:The Adventures of Vanessa series